Fate Genesis
by TheMightySage
Summary: A powerful object suddenly appears within the shinobi world, bringing both chaos and destruction. Now, Naruto Uzumaki must be involved in this war to protect his home from those who seeks the power of the grail for themselves.


The only thing that can be seen was a room covered by a bright white color. The walls and floor seem to blend together creating a vacant space. There was no telling how big or how long the room was as it looked to be like an endless void, however, the room was not empty as a lone figure could be seen.

The figure was currently hovering above, what seems to be the floor, with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. The figure looked to be meditating. He had the appearance of a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a chin goatee which tapered down to his waist. He also had horn-like protrusions on his forehead from. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six magatama.

This man was known as the Sage of Six Paths throughout6 the shinobi world. He remained in his meditative state for a bit longer before he suddenly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly around. "What is this?" He asked himself as he continued to look around the room. His eyes focused as he tried to find the source of the strange and eerie feeling he felt.

His eyes widen as he turned in front of him, looking above and saw a crack appearing across the white walls. He quickly jumped back as the ceiling suddenly broke with a large amount of red-blackish ooze flooded down. The Sage focused on the ooze as he finally found the strange source he was sensing early but he didn't know what to make of it. "I don't understand…This ooze possess a presence of Chakra but at the same time, it's not."

He tried to think of an explanation for it until one thing came to mind. "It can't be… Kaguya?"

The Sage quickly noticed a figure slowly emerged from the black goop, opening its eyes as it revealed them to be bright red. The Sage could only grimace at this, knowing there wasn't much he could do since he is nothing more than a spirit. "This power…No doubt it'll bring harm upon the shinobi world."

 **XxXx Hidden Leaf Village: Night XxXx**

Tsunade was currently working as she was sitting behind her desk. A large amount of paperwork could be seen across her desk as she was filling out the paper work. She let out a sigh as she paused her work as she leaned back against her chair, glancing at the ceiling.

She'd recently received news from Jiraiya that both he and Naruto would be returning soon. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder the progress of Naruto's training, seeing the certain situation at hand. Recently, she'd heard that the Akatsuki had been more active but they weren't able to learn the identities of some of the members. The only members they currently know about is Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

Her attention soon went elsewhere when she heard the door open quickly, looking to see a worried Shizune. "L-Lady Tsunade, there's something you have to see!" She cried out.

Tsunade stood from her chair, walking closer to Shizune. "What is it?"

"You have to see it for yourself, I-I'm not sure how I can explain it." Shizune replied franticly. "We need to head to the rooftop."

Tsunade grew a bit worried, never seen Shizune act this way unless a danger was upon the village. Tsunade nodded her head before the two of them made their way towards the rooftop, once reaching there, Tsunade could only look at the sky in shock.

"What…what is this?" She asked out loud.

High in the sky, for the whole world to see, was a large dark blue circle. It looked to be emitting a strange light blue energy around it. Tsunade didn't know what to make of this, never in her whole life had she seen something like this and there was no doubt that anyone who was awake could see this.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" A voice spoke up.

Tsunade and Shizune quickly turned towards the source of the voice, surprised by the fact someone was here without them noticing. They saw a young white haired man with red eyes, wearing a black cassock.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, wondering if he could be the reason for what's happening in the sky.

The young man didn't answer right away as he continued looking at the sky. Seconds had passed before the young man turned towards Tsunade with a smile and his eyes closed. "Forgive me, but I'd like to point out that I'm not exactly here." He admitted before placing his hand against his chest, only for it to go through it.

He pulled his hand out of his chest before continuing. "I'm just a pre-recorded message here to explain to you what is occurring. So I won't be able to properly response to any questions you might ask of me."

The young man placed his arm over his chest before bowing. "My name is not important, what is though, is the wonderful news I'm here to provide for you." He rose his head back up.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the young man with worry, not exactly sure what his part in this could be.

He opened his arms wide as a grin of excitement appeared across his face. "You see, your world has been chosen to be a part of something grand. An amazing event known as the Holy Grail Wars!"

Tsunade's eyes widen by hearing that, especially because of a certain word. "W-War? What do you mean by war?!"

The young man calmed himself as he gave Tsunade a smile once more. "I take it you asked me a question, however, I'm just a message here to explain more of the Holy Grail Wars so I won't be able to give you the answer you seek."

Tsunade could only feel a bit annoyed by this, knowing there was a chance that she won't get her questions answered properly.

"Now, the Holy Grail Wars is a magnificent event where Masters and Servants shall fight against each other to obtain a powerful item known as the Grail." The young man continued.

A questionable look appeared over Tsunade's face. "Grail?" she repeated.

"The grail is a powerful item, once it's claimed by the last remaining Master and Servant, it'll be able to grant them a wish that they desire most." The young man explained. "Now, the number of Masters and Servants isn't exactly confirmed for your world, but I can assure you that there will be different Servants and Masters from the various nations that is within your world."

Tsunade and Shizune listened careful at his words, worrying the major events that may occur because of an event such as this. Hearing that a battle for a powerful item is coming soon makes them worry as this will certainly cause chaos.

"Now the way you'll know if someone becomes a Master is simple, a red symbol will appear over their hand and that will show the Grail had chosen them to become a Master in this war." The young man said as he was raising a finger, soon raising another one. "However, the Servant they'll obtain will also be a choice made the grail. As for summoning them, the Grail will provide instructions to the Master on how to summon them properly."

The young man closed his eyes before smiling once more. "I'm afraid that's all I have to say for now but please enjoy this battle your world will be a part of. I wish you best of luck." The young man's body suddenly vanished from sight.

Tsunade could only clench her fist in frustration by this sudden news, the shinobi world was already in an upset balance with their own wars but now another one is forced upon them.

"L-Lady Tsunade?" Shizune called out.

Tsunade quickly turned towards Shizune. "Shizune, we need to gather the council about this. If what this young man said is true, then this will be a great danger among the shinobi world."

 **XxXx Elsewhere XxXx**

Within a small town lied an Inn, within the inn there was both Naruto and Jiraiya who was sleeping soundly. Both completely unaware of the commotion that was taking place outside as the citizens of the town were all focused at the sky.

Naruto was letting out a couple of snores as he was in complete comfort but a small groan of annoyance escaped his lips as he turned his body around. He kept unconsciously moving around, not realizing the strange red mark that was appearing over his hand.


End file.
